


Silhouette incompleta

by NatMatryoshka



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Jedi Kylo and Rey, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Rey Kenobi, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatMatryoshka/pseuds/NatMatryoshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nel sangue di entrambi scorrono stelle, galassie, sogni troppo grandi. Ma Rey ha perso ogni ricordo del suo passato, e Kylo Ren vive nel Lato Oscuro da troppo tempo per essere toccato dalla Luce.<br/>Tutto, però, può ancora cambiare.<br/>"Ci incontreremo di nuovo... e sarai tu a decidere cosa sarò per te, Rey."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silhouette incompleta

Alla mia bae,  
che viaggia con me attraverso la galassia lontana lontana e supporta i miei adorabili scleri.  
Grazie mille milioni di volte, tesoro.  
♥

 

 

I.

Non ha mai stretto qualcuno in quel modo. O meglio, forse lo ha già fatto in passato, quando Kylo Ren ancora non esisteva e Ben Solo era un bambino ingenuo dai riccioli scuri, pieno di sogni confusi e speranze riposte in una gloria ereditaria di cui ancora non conosceva le conseguenze: un tempo che non esiste più, così come le storie terribili e grandiose su Darth Vader. _Anakin Skywalker._  
Ha stretto qualcuno? O è stato qualcuno ad abbracciare lui, un bambino che chiedeva solo attenzioni da una madre sempre impegnata e da un padre che preferiva vagare per le galassie come un bandito piuttosto che accudire il suo unico figlio? Ci tiene davvero a scoprirlo?  
Sa solo che la sorregge con gentilezza, ma nemmeno lui sa perché. Una voce continua a ripetergli con insistenza che è solo costretto a farlo, che la ragazza è fondamentale per il suo piano e la mappa per giungere a Luke Skywalker è l’unico motivo valido per non affidarla ad una delle sue guardie, che sicuramente non le riserverebbe un trattamento così delicato, eppure sa benissimo che non è così.  
La voce si sbaglia.  
Sorregge Rey come se avesse paura di farla cadere, con una cura che gli è nuova (o forse no) e che in qualche modo lo spaventa: il respiro è lieve e regolare, il petto si alza e abbassa ma per il resto è immobile, una bambola abbandonata ai capricci dell’uomo che l’ha appena tramortita per portarla sulla propria nave. Ma il suo viso sereno, l’energia che emana anche in quella condizione di incoscienza che la tiene sospesa in un sonno leggero e privo del conforto dei sogni… è quella a spaventarlo più di ogni altra cosa. La consapevolezza perfetta di non poter far nulla per incrinare la sua armatura invisibile, una sorta di repulsione che riesce anche ad attrarlo, e a confonderlo. Pulsa piano, un raggio di luce pallida ma ancora calda.  
Dà una spinta a se stesso e varca la soglia della nave, con la ragazza tra le braccia, la testa che preme appena sul suo avambraccio, lasciando una traccia leggera di calore.

 

II. 

_Posso guardare dentro di te, Kylo Ren. E non ho paura dei tuoi trucchetti._

Qualcosa non è andato secondo i piani: si morde il labbro, stringe i pugni fino a far sbiancare le nocche e sente le unghie graffiargli i palmi, formare piccole mezzelune di dolore sulla pelle già scavata, ma non serve a nulla. La ragazza è forte, più forte di quanto si aspettasse.  
_Vuoi eguagliare tuo nonno, ma hai paura. Tanta paura. Credi che non possa sentirla? Hai provato a schermare la tua mente, a forzare la mia, eppure non puoi nascondere quello che provi davvero ogni volta che sei solo, quando credi che i tuoi uomini non ti sentano. Vuoi che Snoke sia fiero di te, vuoi che gli uomini ti guardino con rispetto e ammirazione, vuoi tante di quelle cose che finisci per confonderti e non raggiungerne nessuna, per soffrire ancora di più… e tu chi sei davvero? Chi è Kylo Ren?_  
La fissa negli occhi, sperando di incuterle tanto timore da fermare quel flusso impertinente che continua a turbare l’aria che li circonda. Rey è legata ma resta fiera e rabbiosa, la Forza le saetta attorno impazzita, crepitando con un turbamento fin troppo percepibile, mentre la sua voce si infila direttamente nella sua mente senza passare per le labbra e la riempie, ammutolendolo. E ha ragione. Maledettamente ragione.  
_Ben Solo?_  
Quel nome. Quel maledettissimo nome che ancora lo turba dopo anni che non lo sente più pronunciare.  
Cosa può fare, se non provare ad usare la Forza per ribadire di essere superiore a lei? Ma Rey ha dimostrato già una volta le proprie doti: è materia grezza ancora da lavorare, piena di potenzialità inespresse, di rabbia, di un’energia cruda e inarrestabile. Potrebbe realizzarsi nel Lato Oscuro, eppure è piena di quell’insano desiderio di fare la cosa giusta, di legarsi alla Luce. E sa di non poter vincere, contro un desiderio simile. 

 

III.

“Jakku non è proprio il posto ideale dove vivere. È sabbioso, solitario, troppo caldo… ma era casa mia. In qualche modo, mi sono sempre sentita protetta, anche se vivevo in una capanna aspettando la mia famiglia.”  
Forse è per quello che Takodama l’ha colpita tanto: ha frugato abbastanza nella sua mente da trovare tutto lo stupore, la gioia di una ragazzina che conserva nel cuore ancora la bambina allegra che era un tempo, quella Rey che credeva di non rivedere. C’è vita, su Takodama, c’è il verde, gli alberi, la brezza che sposta le foglie e sussurra storie dimenticate ai più. C’è la foresta nella quale l’ha inseguita, dove si sono fronteggiati e dove ha avuto la meglio, anche se la vera sfida sarebbe arrivata dopo, sulla nave. E il castello di Maz Kanata, il richiamo della Forza, la spada che apparteneva a Luke e a suo padre prima di lui, tuo nonno. Quante vite si sono incrociate nello stesso luogo!  
“Non sei originaria di Jakku. Lo sento dal tuo accento… è di Coruscant*. Piuttosto lontano, come pianeta.”  
Per un attimo, nei suoi occhi verdi ha visto la confusione. Ma si è ripresa subito: non saranno più l’uno la nemesi dell’altro, ma ha imparato a concedere poco quando non si fida del proprio interlocutore.  
“Non ricordo nulla di quando ero più piccola. Tutto ciò che ho sempre conosciuto riguardava i rottami, la sabbia e Unkar Plutt… non ho idea di chi siano i miei genitori. Né di dove trovarli.”  
Si gira, quasi imbarazzato. Vorrebbe dirle di più, provare a farla tornare con la mente a quando era solo una bambina che si allenava per diventare un Jedi, ma sa che non è il momento adatto: arriverà anche quello, e forse scoprirà tutto. Sperando che non decida di rifiutarlo, facendo in pezzi le poche speranze che sta accumulando.

 

IV.

Il passaggio verso il Lato Chiaro della Forza. Un percorso che in pochi scelgono di percorrere, o forse non esistono testimonianze di qualcuno che ci sia davvero riuscito.  
Ci sono giorni in cui ha pensato di non essere quello giusto, di camminare lungo una strada così accidentata da renderla impossibile per chiunque: forse Luke aveva ragione fin dall’inizio. Ha cercato di riflettere razionalmente sul fatto che è normale, per un Maestro Jedi, provare dolore nell’essere abbandonato dal proprio allievo e decidere di ritirarsi lontano da tutto e da tutti conservando intatti quei sentimenti, ma in qualche modo non è bastata come consolazione. Il suo sguardo grave, le labbra tese e dritte come una lama sguainata hanno parlato per lui, anche se Rey era lì a fare da mediatrice. Ci ha letto delusione, e rabbia, forse anche odio per un nipote che ha iniziato a sacrificare tutto per poi sentire il richiamo di un’altra Forza, più potente ancora, decisa a strapparlo dal suo destino.  
L’odio non dovrebbe essere vietato ad un Jedi?  
Ci sono motti in cui, invece di dormire, medita. Si ritrova a fissare il buio con occhi spalancati, tormentato dalle immagini che continuano a sfilare davanti ai suoi occhi come in una punizione ben architettata, mostrandogli quanto non ha più, quanto non ha mai avuto. Suo padre gli ha sorriso tante volte, ha scelto il suo nome dopo aver discusso e riso con sua madre e Luke. Sua madre che sicuramente lo starà piangendo e maledicendo, da qualche parte nella galassia. Tutti quelli a cui ha fatto del male, suo zio, la stessa Rey, Poe Dameron. Come fa a sopportarne la vista, il pensiero?  
_Ho ucciso mio padre!_ urla qualcuno in lui. _Credevo sarebbe bastato a rendermi diverso, ma non è servito a nulla! Perché ho continuato a vagare, a perdere? Cosa c’è di sbagliato in me?_  
La notte, però, non gli dà risposte. Non gliene ha mai date quando era un Cavaliere di Ren orgoglioso di sé e del proprio cammino nel Lato Oscuro e non gliene dà ora che ne avrebbe un dannato bisogno, quando tutti dormono e ogni errore del passato è affilato quanto un colpo di arma contro le parti più vulnerabili del suo essere. Può solo contare su se stesso, e in fondo è quello che il vecchio Kylo aveva sempre desiderato.  
E Ben Solo, cos’è che desidera?  
L’unico che può conoscerne la risposta non saprebbe spiegarlo nemmeno a se stesso. 

 

V.

Rey non gli si concede con gentilezza, non è dolce né arrendevole: non sarebbe nella sua natura, in fondo. È una procacciatrice di rottami, una ragazzina abituata a lottare per mangiare e per farsi valere. Un piccolo topo delle sabbie che, all’occorrenza, tira fuori i denti e si dimostra più forte di quanto sembri in apparenza.  
È dolce solo quando sente il suo richiamo – la Forza li unisce e li contrappone, dopotutto – e riesce a lasciarsi andare per accoglierlo, stringendo le sue paure e lasciandole in silenzio, almeno per un po’. Si lascia distendere sul letto e baciare anche in quei punti che non ha mai permesso a nessuno di toccare, sfiorare i capelli, sussurrare frasi sconnesse e gentili fino a placare la sua rabbia, avvolgendolo. È come se sapesse ciò di cui lui ha più bisogno ma fosse disposta a donarglielo solo dopo averne percepito la debolezza, come se solo quella potesse mostrargli davvero chi è. Nient’altro.  
Quando sono distanti quasi non si rende conto di quanto sia importante sentirlo respirare accanto al suo orecchio, il petto che la spinge dolcemente verso il basso chiudendo fuori il mondo. Eppure, quegli attimi di fragilità in cui giocano a scambiarsi frammenti di anima la fanno sentire più vicina a lui, la aiutano a capirlo: se le prime volte si sentiva _coraggiosa_ , a prendersi carico della sua tristezza soffocandola con abbracci sempre più stretti, adesso il bisogno di baciarlo, di accoglierlo in sé soffocando un gemito contro la sua spalla è più forte di qualunque altro. Ascolta la sua voce roca sospirare nella notte, la immagina come un tessuto nero che la avvolge e la fa sparire, proteggendola. Accarezza la sua pelle martoriata, la cicatrice sul viso che la luce notturna lambisce solo in parte e ci appoggia le labbra, stupita nel sentirlo così arrendevole, un ringraziamento muto che non ce la fa a lasciare le labbra morbide, da ragazzino. E al momento dell’apice spegne la mente e lo afferra con un impeto che non ha mai provato, Kylo si rilassa ed è come se le forze che animano entrambi si acquietassero, fuse insieme. Il Lato Oscuro lambisce la pelle di una ragazzina con l’anima ancora intrisa di sabbia e ricordi, quello Chiaro bacia il cuore del giovane uomo tradito da una serie di scelte sbagliate.  
Sono così simili, quando sono vicini. 

 

VI.

“Questi sono i tuoi primi passi, Rey.”  
Un uomo che non ha mai avuto la fortuna di conoscere le sussurra parole gentili come farebbe un nonno alla sua nipotina, per incoraggiarla ad andare avanti senza paura, senza voltarsi indietro. Non sa chi sia quel signore con la barba e il cappuccio calato, ma le sorride e questo le basta. La fa sentire a casa, e solo le stelle sanno quanto le possa far bene una consapevolezza del genere, quando casa è lontana e nessuno sembra voler tornare a prenderla per rassicurarla.  
“La Forza scorre in te. Nelle tue vene, nel tuo cuore… non la combattere, bambina. Lasciala fluire.”  
Non sa cosa sia la Forza, ma ci sono momenti in cui le figure argentee le fanno compagnia, riempiendo le sue notti fatte di sogni smozzicati. Una bella donna in abiti regali che sembra andare via con l’uomo avvolto nel mantello e ha la malinconia negli occhi, le labbra sempre socchiuse con le parole che sporgono appena ma non ne vogliono sapere di uscire. Un giovane che somiglia molto all’uomo anziano ma ha i capelli più folti e un sorriso gentile senza la barba, di chi sa tante cose e non può raccontarle tutte in una volta. Ha aspettato a lungo che qualcuno di loro parlasse rivelandosi, che dicessero anche solo una parola per farla sentire amata, accettata, ma col tempo ha capito che non può cercare risposte in quel modo. Che, per quanto non capisca cosa sia la Forza, né il motivo per cui fluisce in lei, forse deve solo aspettare il momento giusto. Attendere con pazienza, come una pianta del deserto che fiorisce solo una volta all’anno e conserva le energie per quel periodo accumulando rugiada rubata alla notte, rafforzando le foglie.  
Eppure, in fondo al cuore e nei recessi più lontani della mente, le sembra di conservare un ricordo del passato in cui quel potere aveva un senso. Ogni tanto prova a riportare a sé quelle immagini, ma è come cercare di trattenere l’acqua con un setaccio, quello di una mente bambina che cerca risposte.  
Ogni notte, qualcuno di loro ritorna. E Rey è pronta a dargli il benvenuto. 

 

VII.

_“Non aver paura. Lo sento anche io.”_  
Parole che l’hanno bloccata, impedendole di ribellarsi: era un animale in gabbia, una creatura privata della libertà, alla mercé dell’uomo dallo sguardo ferino che controllava i suoi movimenti, aspettando un cedimento. _Ti piaceva giocare, Kylo? Spaventarmi, avanzare nella mia mente?_  
Ora è lui ad essere privato della maschera, di entrambe le maschere che indossava: seduto davanti a lei, i capelli sciolti e il viso pallido e morbido di un adolescente diventato adulto troppo in fretta, è così diverso dal Kylo Ren che l’ha catturata su Takodama da farla quasi sorridere per il nervosismo, o forse per il _sollievo_. Gli occhi sono ancora ostili, ma c’è qualcosa di nuovo in lui e vuole aggrapparsi a quella sensazione, usarla come appiglio per toccare la sua anima come non ha mai fatto prima. Gli tende una mano, accarezzando la guancia, titubante.  
“Non aver paura, Ben. Lo sento anche io. Lo sentiamo entrambi.”  
Si aspettava davvero un cedimento a buon mercato? Kylo scuote la testa con forza rabbiosa – un po’ dell’impeto del Cavaliere di Ren che gli resta attaccato addosso – e le punta addosso occhi scuri e pieni di rabbia, dolore, una tristezza così antica e profonda da renderlo più vecchio della sua età. Non c’è quasi nulla dell’apprendista feroce che ha affrontato sul pianeta gelato fuori dalla Base Starkiller, sempre che quel giovane sia mai esistito.  
“Non puoi pensare che sia così semplice. Il Lato Oscuro, quello Chiaro… pensi che si possa abbracciare una Forza dopo l’altra, come se nulla fosse? E se mi avesse cambiato, più di quanto non sembri?”  
Rey si ferma un attimo, ed è come se il tempo si fermasse con lei: il vento non soffia da un po’, in effetti. Sull’isola è calato il buio e le forme delle montagne, prima tanto familiari, sono sparite, diventano altro. E lei? E Ben? Non sono diventati altro anche loro, figure diverse, composti dagli stessi pezzi disposti in maniera differente?  
La serenità la riempie e gli appoggia una mano sulla guancia, guarda i suoi occhi socchiudersi appena: è solo un ragazzo, dopotutto. Sono fatti di sbagli e di idee, di sogni troppo grandi che hanno preso strade diverse ma che, alla fine, si sono affiancati nella stessa direzione. La verità è che, quando si trova vicino a lei, lo sente calmarsi, come le onde del mare impazzite quando raggiungono la roccia e si infrangono in piccoli flutti morbidi, privi di quell’impeto distruttivo che le pervadeva: la Forza abbraccia il suo opposto. E anche lei, quando si esercitano assieme o anche solo mentre guardano la natura vivere intorno a loro, sente l’energia scuoterla da capo a piedi, quasi la chiamasse a sé. Si completano e anche Luke deve essersene accorto, o non avrebbe sempre quello sguardo teso da chi aspetta una catastrofe imminente dopo averne evitata un’altra per un soffio.  
La verità è che si appartengono: l’oscurità in lei chiama la luce di lui. Ed è proprio questo ad attirarla e spaventarla.

 

VIII.

L’addestramento per diventare un Jedi ha i suoi pro e i suoi contro, anche un ragazzino come lui se ne rende conto. Deve alzarsi all’alba, obbedire al suo maestro e non fare nulla di sua spontanea volontà, non essere avventato, rispettare lo zio Luke e non chiamarlo zio in pubblico, non fare confusione assieme agli altri apprendisti… ogni regola gli sembra un macigno legato al piede che rallenta la sua libertà, eppure sua madre e suo padre nutrono tante speranze in lui e sono felici che sia diventato un padawan. Anche se a volte avrebbe voglia di lasciar perdere tutto, ripensa al sorriso di Leia, ad Han che ha salutato l’apparizione della sua divisa con un colpetto sulla spalla e l’espressione piena di orgoglio nascosto a fatica, e sono quegli sguardi a rimettere insieme la sua volontà. Almeno per un po’.  
Il lato positivo maggiore, quello che considera per primo quando pensa alla fatica che sta facendo per diventare un Jedi a tutti gli effetti, lo aspetta ogni giorno nella sala da addestramento. È piccolo, gli mancano un paio di dentini e ha i capelli raccolti in tre piccoli codini piegati e spettinati, ma ha gli occhi così pieni di vita da riempire di ottimismo anche una personalità ombrosa come la sua.  
Si chiama Rey. Rey e basta, ed è l’unica amica che ha lì dentro.  
Gli si è avvicinata fin da subito con naturalezza, come se lo conoscesse da sempre: ha sentito le sue piccole dita afferrargli la mano e chiudersi fiduciose, un saluto che ha ricambiato goffamente ma che è diventato sempre più familiare man mano che il tempo passava. Rey era lì, coi suoi sorrisi da bambina e l’entusiasmo di una piccola che trova ogni giorno una nuova scoperta, sempre allegra, pronta a dargli quella tranquillità che gli mancava. Non sa chi sia, ne chi siano i suoi genitori. È un piccolo mistero che solo suo zio sembra conoscere del tutto.  
Per quanto la fatica gli faccia passare la voglia di maneggiare la spada o meditare assieme ai suoi compagni, spesso si impone di continuare. Lo fa per sua madre, perché suo padre possa vantarsi di avere un figlio tra i Jedi _(chi è che non credeva nella Forza, eh Han? Luke lo prende in giro quando può)_ , ma anche per Rey, per il suo sorriso tutto buchi. Per la sua allegria contagiosa, gentile, che lo fa sentire davvero a casa.  
“Non sono quello giusto. Sto deludendo tutti… non diventerò mai un Jedi” le ha detto un giorno. I rimproveri di suo zio ancora gli bruciavano, come uno schiaffo sulla testa. Ma lei gli ha sorriso. I sorrisi le vengono sempre bene.  
“Tu saresti un Jedi bravissimo, Ben. E io sarò la tua padawan!”

 

IX.

“Lei non è più quella di una volta. La bambina che ti correva dietro è cresciuta, sa usare la Forza quasi meglio di me quando Yoda mi addestrava… ma te ne sei reso conto anche tu” Luke abbassa gli occhi, spostando il cappuccio dal viso. Si rimette a camminare, schiacciando l’erba indurita dal sole con gli stivali. “Te lo leggo negli occhi.”  
Quando il suo ex-maestro lo guarda in quel modo non riesce a mantenere l’espressione indecifrabile e distaccata che si è imposto in presenza dei superiori: riesce a sondare nella sua anima fin da quando era un bambino di pochi anni attaccato alla gonna della mamma, come se non esistessero segreti che suo zio non potesse scoprire. Ha mantenuto questa attitudine anche in seguito, Luke, e anche in quel momento non può fare a meno di dirgli tutto quello che pensa per congelarlo sul posto, tentare di legarlo ad un dubbio che dovrebbe farlo riflettere… ma non ce la fa. Sarà anche stato il suo maestro per anni, eppure non ha mai capito che uno come Kylo Ren non si lascia intimidire tanto facilmente.  
“Non la vedi da tantissimo tempo. Cosa ti fa credere che non si ricordi ancora di ciò che è stata?”  
Di me, vorrebbe dire, ma non vuole dargli la soddisfazione di esporre il fianco.  
Luke stringe gli occhi: potrebbe sembrare arrabbiato, se non lo conoscesse abbastanza bene da dare un nome diverso a quell’espressione. È sarcastico. “E a te cosa fa credere che se ne ricordi? Il Lato Oscuro ti dà tutta questa sicurezza, mio giovane ex-padawan?”  
Tante cose sono cambiate, ma un uomo deluso rimarrà sempre lo stesso. Specie se quell’uomo è suo zio, Luke Skywalker, l’Ultimo Jedi. È testardo, e il ragazzo sa benissimo che non lascerà perdere tanto facilmente. Non quando pensa di aver ragione, di star giocando correttamente la propria partita nella vita di quella ragazzina che si è offerta di diventare sua allieva, sostituendo il primo fallimento del nipote. Nemmeno Kylo, per contro, rinuncerà facilmente a quello che desidera. Non quando ottenerlo gli sta costando così tanto.  
“Non è il Lato Oscuro a darmi consapevolezza, zio… è lei. La sua Forza. Se è riuscita a ritrovarla, dopo tanti anni… forse significa qualcosa. Per entrambi.”  
Luke si volta di nuovo: gli dà le spalle, il modo più diretto che ha per chiedergli di essere lasciato solo. Forse deve riflettere sulla risposta del nipote, o forse vuole semplicemente chiudere lì quella conversazione, sperando che quella ricerca disperata del passato si esaurisca. Prende un respiro profondo e resta in silenzio, ma quella calma apparente dura appena un battito di ciglia.  
“Spero che tu abbia ragione, Ben. E che gli errori del passato non tornino a tormentarti.”  
Questa volta, Ben Solo deve inghiottire il boccone amaro. Torna sui suoi passi con incedere meccanico, ma non ribatte: in qualche modo, sente di meritarselo. 

 

X.

“Rey, devi ascoltarmi bene.”  
Ha gli occhi grandi, spalancati: spiccano ancora di più sul suo viso da bambina. Quante volte ci ha guardato dentro per trovare quello che in lui era nascosto bene… c’erano stelle, e sogni, e pensieri troppo puri per consegnarli al mondo sotto forma di parole. È forte, nonostante la sua età, ma ha ancora bisogno di una guida _ed è colpa mia se ora si ritroverà da sola_ , pensa, mentre il fragore della battaglia inizia e diffondersi e le grida dei Cavalieri riempiono l’aria, coprendo le voci dei Jedi.  
“Ora ti porterò via. Mio… il Maestro Luke voleva che ti proteggessi, qualunque cosa accadesse, e qui non sei più al sicuro. Mi prometti che resterai buona e in silenzio?”  
Annuisce. Ormai sta crescendo: tra pochi anni sarebbe diventata una padawan, forse di Luke, forse di un altro maestro. L’avrebbe guardata compiere i primi passi, sbagliare, imparare a maneggiare una spada e abbracciare il suo destino con quell’allegria spontanea, dolce e goffa. Forse sarebbe nato qualcosa. Ma il Leader Supremo è più forte, le sue lusinghe sono penetrate nella sua mente troppo a fondo per poterle cacciare via con un cenno della mano, quasi non fossero mai esistite.  
La prende per mano e la trascina via: in fondo, lo fa solo per lei. Ogni Jedi, ogni essere vivente sa che, per ottenere qualcosa, spesso bisogna sacrificare più di quanto si desideri davvero allontanare da se stessi; c’è chi lo accetta di buon grado e chi invece si ribella, gettando via il proprio buonsenso, facendo piazza pulita di tutto ciò che riempiva la propria vita, ma Ben Solo non è tipo da accettare compromessi. Kylo Ren vuole diventare grande, far impallidire galassie intere e ridare alla famiglia la gloria di cui suo nonno l’aveva illuminata, ma non riesce a restare impassibile di fronte all’unica creatura che è riuscita ad alleviare un po’ le sofferenze del suo animo. Una parte di lui non vuole, per quanto si tormenti, per quanto tenti di rigettare la luce che lei porta con sé ovunque.  
Ha ascoltato Luke parlare di un pianeta desertico lontano, un luogo in cui avrebbe potuto portare i suoi allievi se la situazione fosse precipitata: Jakku. Non il luogo migliore in cui ritrovarsi a vivere, ma l’unico che potrebbe tenerla al sicuro in una situazione simile. Perché, anche se il potere con cui Snoke cerca di corromperlo gli serve più di ogni altra cosa, non può permettere che abbia Rey. Sarà solo lui ad abbracciare il Lato Oscuro e ad accettarne le conseguenze, dalla prima all’ultima.  
Fuori dall’edificio splendono le stelle. Rey gli tiene ancora la mano con la manina sudata, tanto che può quasi sentire il suo battito aumentare e correre frettoloso lungo le vene. Abbassa lo sguardo sul suo faccino dove si allarga un’espressione interrogativa e le accarezza la testa, tentando di rassicurarla. Gli ci vuole un po’ prima di realizzare che, in realtà, cerca di calmare se stesso.  
“Ben… ho paura. Voglio restare con te. Ti prego.”  
Il ragazzo si piega sulle ginocchia e, per un attimo, la sconfitta gli tocca i lineamenti, deformandoli. Potrebbe prenderla in braccio, riportarla all’interno, fermare i Cavalieri che stanno compiendo i primi passi nel loro cammino di distruzione e cercare di riportare tutto come prima, ma non è possibile arrestare una tempesta che ha già iniziato a devastare tutto, non quando lui stesso fa parte della tempesta. Sapeva a cosa sarebbe andato incontro, ma la Luce ha comunque provato a toccarlo, ha scavato un piccolo buco nel suo cuore che forse riuscirà a resistere a tutto. E quel tocco lo spinge ad abbracciarla, come se fosse lei a poter salvare lui, azzerando ogni evento.  
Resta fermo per un attimo, poi si alza e la guarda di nuovo negli occhi, ritrovando tutte le stelle sparse e i desideri di quella bambinetta sdentata entusiasta del suo addestramento. Le sfiora la fronte con un dito guantato: non può ricordare quanto è accaduto. I ricordi sono un fardello che potrebbe portarle solo sofferenza, legarla ad un passato che la ossessionerebbe… ma può regalarle un nuovo inizio. Cancellare tutto, lasciare spazio bianco, renderla padrona di decidere cosa pensare, cosa fare di lui. Anche di odiarlo, se dovesse sentirne il bisogno, qualunque cosa, tranne che farla finire tra le mani di Snoke. 

Le appoggia le labbra sulla fronte: un bacio della buonanotte che sa di arrivederci, non di addio. La mano si sposta sulla sua testa e scompiglia i capelli, accarezzando i ricordi che pian piano si disperdono, scomparendo.  
“Non devi aver paura. Anche se non dovessi essere con te… ci incontreremo di nuovo. Te lo prometto.”  
Spalanca gli occhi con tanta forza che, in un angolo dell’iride, si apre una nuova galassia. Ma dura un attimo: il momento successivo le palpebre si abbassano dolcemente, il viso si distende e Rey cade morbidamente tra le sue braccia come una bambola di pezza, inerme. Ben Solo la raccoglie e se la stringe al petto, mentre si avvia verso la nave e la sua determinazione si fa più forte, mentre i rumori in lontananza diventano sempre più fievoli e infine vengono inghiottiti da un silenzio assoluto, spaventoso. Non si volta indietro.

“Ci incontreremo di nuovo… e sarai tu a decidere chi sarò per te, Rey Kenobi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Buonsalve a tutti, cari lettori, e grazie di essere arrivati fino alla fine!  
> Nonostante sia una fan sfegatata e quasi maniacale di Star Wars da anni, è stato il settimo episodio ad accendere la lampadina che mi ha permesso di scrivere questa serie di piccolissime flashfic/one-shot: vuoi perché i personaggi sono veramente interessanti e ben caratterizzati, vuoi perché ho adorato Rey e le scene che ha condiviso con Kylo… insomma, non potevo non dare il mio contributo al fandom, anche alla luce delle teorie che ho trovato in giro riguardo alle origini e alla parentela (sospetta, almeno finora) tra Kylo e Rey. Qualche nota d’autore è necessaria, se non altro per non lasciarvi smarriti davanti alle mie supposizioni galoppanti!  
> Ho immaginato Rey come una possibile nipote di Obi-Wan: nel frammento VI, infatti, le appaiono sia il maestro di Luke che Satine Kryze (la Duchessa di Mandalore che appare in The Clone Wars, la serie animata) e una figura che, nella mia fantasia, è il possibile figlio della coppia e suo padre. Ovviamente non esiste nulla di confermato, ma mi è piaciuto descrivere una riunione di famiglia come quella e l’idea di una Rey parente di Obi-Wan mi stuzzica molto, senza contare che se fosse davvero una Kenobi si creerebbe un parallelismo fantastico tra “nipote di Vader = Kylo” e “nipote di Obi-Wan = Rey” che getterebbe le basi per un rapporto ancora più interessante. Kylo le dice che il suo accento sembra di Coruscant perché è lì che è cresciuto Obi-Wan e sia Ewan McGregor che Daisy Ridley hanno lo stesso accento nei film (mentre John Boyega, inglese come lei, ha preso un accento americano), particolare che spingerebbe verso questa teoria.  
> Per quanto riguarda il resto della storia, Rey e Kylo crescono assieme addestrati da Luke: la loro differenza d’età dovrebbe essere di circa nove-dieci anni, per questo lei è una youngling di sei-sette anni e lui un padawan di quasi vent’anni. Nell’ultimo frammento è Ben/Kylo a portare via Rey e a cancellarle la memoria per impedire che ricordi il suo passato, anche se conserva la speranza di rivederla e di tornare ad essere quelli che erano un tempo: è l’ipotesi che preferisco tra quelle che li lega e che mi piacerebbe davvero vedere sullo schermo, spiegherebbe anche quella sensazione che Kylo in qualche modo già la conoscesse. Ma, di nuovo, si tratta solo di supposizioni che mi sono divertita ad elaborare.  
> Nelle parti di storia in cui sono entrambi adulti e Luke discute con Kylo, Rey è riuscita a “recuperare” il ragazzo e sta provando a riportarlo verso il Lato Chiaro della Forza con un nuovo addestramento, anche se Luke resta piuttosto diffidente nei confronti del suo ex-allievo: il redemption arc è un altro dei miei punti deboli, non potevo rinunciare a metterlo in parole. 
> 
> Grazie ancora per essere arrivati a leggere fin qui! Spero che il mio “flusso lirico di pensieri” non vi abbia annoiato, ma che vi abbia trasmesso anche solo un pizzico dell’amore che provo per questi personaggi :’) Qualunque commento è sempre gradito e benaccetto! ♥  
> Nat


End file.
